Quicksand Heartache
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: Heero and Duo are thrown into a now tron apart world, but Heero turns for the worse and abuses(mental and physically) Duo. Now Duo has to cope with the destruction of the world as well as himself. RR!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song in this fic, it's by Mariah Carey and it's called 'Bringing on the heartbreak'  
  
Notes: Yaoi-1x2, a small rape scene not graphic tho. I don't state it in this fic but I had Duo and Heero paint a pretty clear picture of what they are going through right now-the world is basically really messed up, later you find out this takes place after all the mobil wars. Anyways if it's really confusing just complain about haha ^_^;;  
  
Quicksand Heartache  
  
His feet pounded against the concrete walk, slapping ragged soles of unlaced sneakers down the alley. Hair stuck to his damp forehead, the misty, wet weather made his hair drag down around his small pale face and his large eyes were intensified. A stunning violet. A black jacket flapped at his sides, the sleeves hanging loosely off his thin frame while his long braided hair followed after him whipping this way and that.  
  
/Gypsy, sittin' looking pretty A broken rose and laughin' eyes You're mystery Always runnin' wild/  
  
Turning a corner he rounded into a broken area of apartment complexes. The weary towers hovered in the fading burnt-orange sun, and slowly the appearance of fireflies could be seen in the dead fields beyond the buildings.  
  
Quickly the young man darted up one of the crumbling steps and through a broken door drooping to its one side. He delicately moved around people stuffed in the corridors of the structure, all dirty and with blank looks on their faces. Some mumbling incoherent things to themselves and some silent and dead it would seem to the world.  
  
He jogged upstairs and stopped on the first door to his right, the smell of death, dirt, and people waste could be strongly smelled here amongst the many doors of the apartments. The handle turned and swiftly the man stepped in and slammed the door, bolting it twice and chaining it. He turned around and leaned against the slender framework of the door, letting go of a hefty sigh. Quietly he searched the room with his eyes and found his lover at the open window starring out over the dead earth in the distance, his eyes searching for invisible life out there amongst the dancing gold bugs.  
  
"Why bolt it?" The faceless man questioned as the last rays of light shadowed his head.  
  
/Like a child without a home You're always searchin' Searchin' for a feeling But easy come and easy go/  
  
"Heero." the wide eyed stranger spoke and inched close to him, his arms outstretched to wrap around his lovers neck. "What are you looking for again?" Heero said nothing but rose breaking the embrace.  
  
"Did you find anything Duo?" The dirty chestnut haired boy brought out his grubby hands from his pockets and showed two dusty potatoes, small and weak in size. He starred into Heero's dull blue eyes that reflected nothing but a cold empty chamber within.  
  
"That's it? Again?" He snatched the food out of Duo's hands and looked them over. "Or are you just keeping some for yourself?" Heero yelled; his face was so thin wrapped against the bone snuggly. He reached for the collar of Duo's torn shirt and then pushed him back so he landed on the floor.  
  
Duo landed hard and said softly he wasn't hiding anything, this satisfying Heero enough to go and start to make a meal out of the food. The American stayed on the floor watching his man walk off to the kitchen; he remembered Heero had once become kind and caring to him. He had steered off the ugly path he had been on before but now after this had happened Heero was worse then ever.  
  
/Oh I'm sorry but it's true You're bringin' on the heartache Takin' all the best of me Oh can't you see You got the best of me Whoah can't you see/  
  
Duo finally rose and walked towards the tiny bathroom, closing the curtain that held tight the opening of the doorway. A thin trail of light snaked down from the small window in the room, passing over Duo's hair and onto the broken mirror. His face was blotchy and traces of old bruises hovered in the late evening sun.  
  
He let fingers trace the smudged mirror and he felt his eyes well up, why couldn't life ever be fulfilling for him, life was always missing something and then when he had it, it would always violently be torn away from him.  
  
Silently he turned the faucet on without thinking, his fingernails were a dark brown from digging for the scrawny vegetables and they smelled of dust and blood.  
  
"DUO!" Suddenly the voice of Heero boomed from outside and the frail curtain was whipped then torn from its nails holding it up. "Did you just turn the water on?" Blue eyes gazed down to the still dripping faucet and frail fingers underneath it.  
  
Slowly Duo watched a hand fly back and race across the tight skin of his cheek, open handed the blow still powered him down to the floor. "What were you thinking!? We barely have enough water to drink and you want to waste it on you hands?" The American stumbled through a sentence trying to justify what he had done and knew he shouldn't have. Muscular hands soon found the collar of his shirt again and dragged him out into the living area.  
  
Heero let him go and then stood back to watch him with a glare. "Have you lost your mind? Do you not understand what is going on here?"  
  
"I understand!" Duo yelped he didn't want to be hit again.  
  
"I hope so." Heero gritted his teeth and turned his back on Duo to heads towards the food he was preparing.  
  
/You're bringin' on the heartbreak Bringin' on the heartache You're bringin' on the heartache Bringin' on the heartache Can't you see Oh/  
  
The two sat opposite each other, eyes facing everywhere but the others. Duo slowly looked up though, his pale violet eyes scanning over the form of the Japanese boy. His face was dusted with dirt, neither of them had taken a shower in god knows how long, his hair sticky with angles sticking out at every corner. When suddenly blue eyes flew up to lock Duo's in a battle the American flinched and jerked his head down to stare at his food.  
  
"Eat your food and stop looking at me before I just take your food and eat it." The voice dripped with ice that froze Duo's body and slowly he picked up a piece of the dried potato and placed it on his tongue. The taste of burnt earth raced across his taste buds but he was use to it and swallowed the rest of the small portion down.  
  
The sun was almost gone now the last specks of light faded into the neon glows of the fireflies. Heero was at the window again leaning against the rusty rails of the balcony; his hands become tinged with orange.  
  
The frail boy watched from behind the unmoving form of his lover, would Heero take him tonight? Feed off of what little energy he had? Duo was patient sitting there on the floor, it scratched his skin and he quietly let his nails dig at his arms and legs while he waited. Sometimes he would have tried to fight off Heero, to tell him he felt too sick or too tired but that was pointless he concluded. No matter how sick they got or how starved and dehydrated they become Heero could always win against Duo in a battle of strength. As the violet light of dusk hit Heero's face he turned with withered eyes on the small man.  
  
/You're such a secrete Misty eyed and shady Baby, how you hold the key/  
  
Heero walked slowly towards the emaciated figure of his once radiant lover. Picking him up in salted crusted hands that flaked against Duo's skin. The American just scrounged up his eyes so his sight was cut down where he could barely make out the rays of the sunken sun. He felt his clothes fall off and a cool air sweep against his bones, then Heero's rugged body pressed against him.  
  
Right there on the floor where bugs and disease lay, burning him into the old floorboards. Duo noticed Heero's rocky breathing as he pushed into him, where he felt no pleasure or pain anymore just somewhat of an intrusion that soon disappeared all together. He was becoming tired sooner then lately Duo noted as he opened his eyesight enough to watch Heero's eyes swelled shut and to his surprise tears waiting at his eyelashes. With a sick cough Heero came inside Duo, staggering away from him quickly and into the bathroom.  
  
When more rattling coughs came from the room that ceased to stop Duo put his shirt on and slowly walked over to peek in on the Japanese man. Though the suns light was all together gone except for a few specks of white light, Duo saw clearly the dark splotches of blood coating the basin.  
  
"Heero.." Duo spoke, Heero turned and through a cough went to push Duo when he grabbed the man's hand and stopped him from the brutal act. "Heero.just stop."  
  
/Oh, you're like a candle Your flame slowly fadin' Burnin' out and burnin' me Can't you see Just tryin' to say to you/  
  
Heero slowly fell to the ground his eyes shut and his mouth contorted into a writhe of pain. Slowly Duo let his fingers brush the dead hair on Heero's head and slowly wrapped bony arms around him.  
  
"You're just tired." Duo said mutely, he knew all too well soon would be the end. He listened to his little lover once and rose with his help and they settled into their room and onto the dirty linen spread out. Heero rolled over and away from Duo and buried his head in the crooks of some of the bedding. Quietly Dup stared at the cracked peeling ceiling wondering how long he would last, or how long Heero had managed to conceal his sickness or if it was brand new. A soft voice from Heero slowly crawled out from his lips, pressing the words into the American as he spoke,  
  
"Our time has come Duo..I knew you could never handle my personality but I know it's my fault." A blunt cough cut Heero off and the talking stopped he waited for Heero to pick up but he never did. Soon after; Duo was lulled into a dreadful sleep by the heat of the room. Pulling mats of his hair over his eyes and burying his face into the sheets.  
  
/You're bringin' on heartache Takin' all of me Oh you can't You got the best of me Oh can't you see/  
  
The bustling of rodents along the floor brought Duo out of his humid spell, shifting he let his eyes scan the room to see shards of light beading through the window. Startled he sat up, why hadn't Heero woke him up. Slowly tilting his head he let his eyes fall upon the still sleeping Heero next to him. A bony hand skimmed down tracing over the Japanese's shoulder.  
  
"Heero?" When he didn't move Duo just turned his head back to look at the window, their time had come. Duo sat there perfectly still for about 40 minutes, his mind laboring over events that had happened and now what awaited. Finally he crawled around Heero's feet and over to his other side to look at his face. Indigo blue eyes at half mast, a mass of blood dried on his lips and down his chin, dots of blood strewn across the dingy linen. Duo knew what this was the face of, hell its what he was but he still let his fingers roam to Heero's face and lifted and moved it up. Heero didn't wake up though, even when Duo called his name again.  
  
The pilot gently let Heero's head down onto the cloth, Duo noticed a trail of dry tears along Heero's cheeks. Letting out a choking sound Duo felt a sudden sadness hit his heart but he choked it back for some reason he was unsure of. Duo took his lover's hand out from under his body and held it next to his cheek, that same hand that had been so brutal to him now was this, nothing but bones and a thin layer of flesh; a useless tool. Duo slowly removed Heero's dirty shirt from his torso and fumbled next to him grabbing an old worn sweater and managed to pull it over his body, he then rose and took his half of the blanket and covered Heero's body, then turned and left their room shutting the door and never entering it again.  
  
/You're bringin' on the heartbreak Bringin' on the heartache You're bringin' on the heartbreak You're bringin' on the heartache Can't you see Can't you see/  
  
It was already almost dusk again when Duo was ready to leave, he had packed his small sack up with all the little belongs he had left, a picture of when everyone had still been alive after the wars, his cross wrapped in a small piece of paper, an piece of metal he had kept from his old gundam, and he had taken the shirt Heero had been wearing when he died, crusted with blood it now lay on top of all his other belongs. He had put a warmer sweater on Heero though he didn't know why, he knew Heero was gone but it was old habits he suspected.  
  
/No No No../  
  
Duo walked out the door without a second glance and shut the door turning he locked it with his key and gently placed the key in his bag. Bounding down the steps and right outside into the thick heavy air and dank sky. Duo stopped for a moment and stared out amongst the dried earth then slowly walked off into a dark corner street; slowly disappearing from view his small black outline quivered and vanished. His time had come..  
  
END  
  
Thank you for reading!!! ^^ I hope this story moved you and you enjoyed it! I wanted to make it seem like Duo had somewhat lost his mind a little, and that he was emotionless now. Anyways! Please Review! Thank you! The SCANTY fan =^_^= 


End file.
